Do It Your Way
|description = A 24hr creative challenge which works like a game of telephone.|seasonsappeared = ' ' }} Do It Your Way is a Semi-Live creative challenge that first appeared in Rules Requiring to only to use the tribes colour, name and a blank template contestants are tasked with creating a tribe flag. Working a little differently than most flag making challenges that you may have seen in the past. Instead of the tribe working as a whole on their flags, each member of the tribe will add a little something to the flag on their own. It's a good ol' game of Telephone, but with images. One by one, someone on the tribe gets on Skype with Production. At that point, that person will have ten minutes to decorate the flag as they wish. They don't have to use these full ten minutes, when they are done, they can say they are done. But this allots the whole tribe an hour and a half to do the flag. Everyone must add at least something that ends up being in the final submission of the tribe. If they do not get something on the flag within your ten minutes, they will have 5 points removed from their overall score at the end - a significant amount of points. While on the call, they must be on screen share with a member of production who will be there to monitor. Their time will start once they have their previous tribe members flag in thier editing software of choice. Once each tribe has had all of their members do this, we will move onto the judging process. There will be a combination of Production members and PW's that will be judging each flag. They will all score each flag from one being the lowest, to ten being the highest. Whatever they decide to judge them on is totally up to the judges themselves. But each judge will include a paragraph to explain their reasoning Again, the only things required are thier tribe name and color. HOWEVER, this challenge is meant to be much like a game of telephone. You should only know what your previous tribe member did once you receive the image from production. Thus, to ensure this challenge is played the way it is meant to be, there are a few rules in place. - You may not use any images that you have saved on file, or have a favourited link to. All work must be done within your ten minutes. Should you attempt to use a saved picture from pre-planning, you will get a minute removed from your working time, and have to delete the photo. - You may not discuss with your tribe members what you're "supposed" to do while you're on call with production, you are entirely alone, any one seen communicating will again, lose a minute of work time. (More than once, we will begin to remove points) - You will not be allowed to see what the previous person did until production gives it to you, so to ensure this once you have sent us your file, you must show production you deleting it from your computer, and emptying your trash bin. (If anyone has been found to see a previous image, we will remove 10 overall points.) - If any member of your tribe, DEFINITELY CANNOT participate (no access to a computer or editing software) they must contact production themselves (through facebook, skype, whatever) and say they forfeit your spot and who will do the work for you. Forfeiting a spot will take away 5 points from your overall score. History Featured The Sundarbans During , Do It Your Way was combined with Lead The Way as the seasons opening challenge. While completing the flag, one player was blindfolded whilst the other navigated their tribemate. won the challenge. Category:Sierra Leone Category:Sierra Leone Challenge Category:Challenge Category:Semi-Live Challenge